Just One Night
by Messr. Wolfethorn
Summary: After the Final Battle, Harry, Hermione, and Ron return to Hogwarts for their final year. But after a falling out with Ron, and gaining a strange set of new friends, just what exactly will happen when the new crew has a party in the Room of Requirement. WARNING: Crude humor and sexual situations. H/D Hr/Dr N/L


**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any and all of J.K. Rowling's original characters and ideas. If I did, there would be quite a few things different,**

**WARNING: May contain crude humor and some sexual situations. Read at your own disclosure.**

Harry walked through the dark halls of Hogwarts pondering his life since the defeat of Voldemort.

It had been several months, most during the summer break. He, Ron, and Hermione had returned to the great castle he considered home in order to complete their 7th years, as had most students in their year.

Life was good. There were few if any fights between the houses, Hogwarts had been repaired after the final battle. While most still held some animosity for Slytherins, said house made no move to return to its former status as school bullies, Draco being the most prominent example.

In fact, Harry wondered where this Draco had been all these years. At the start of the term, he had approached the Golden Trio, ladening them with apologies and asking for forgiveness. Harry had saw the honesty in his eyes, and eagerly gave it, as had Hermione.

Ron, however, had vehemently denied him, commanding the "slimey snake" to return to whatever hole he had slithered out of. Ron's history of betrayals along with this had truly severed any and all forms of friendship that Harry and Hermione had for him.

Draco had joined the two, though, as had Daphne and Tracey, other members of Slytherin house. Harry smiled at the thought. The five of them had been inseparable since then, and had become very good friends.

Returning to the present, Harry cast a quick Tempus and realized it was very close curfew. Changing directions, he headed in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Suddenly, as he passed by a dark alcove, a bag was thrown over his head before he was knocked unconscious with a quick stunner.

* * *

Harry awoke to voices.

"How strong was the stunner you hit him with?! He's still not up, and I want to get this party started!"

He recognized Tracey's voice, having grown accustomed to hearing it. It was answered by a voice that sounded suspiciously like Hermione's.

"He should be up right about... NOW!"

Harry was about to open his eyes and ask them what was going on when a large amount of freezing water was shot right at his face. He yelped and proceeded to role off the couch, spluttering and gasping. Laugher sounded throughout the room.

"Was that necessary?!"

"Yes, I believe it was."

He glanced up to see Hermione and Tracey looking down at him giggling. Looking around he saw they were in their hang out spot, the Room of Requirement. He noticed a fire burning in the fireplace, and a round table filled with snacks and drinks in the center of a circle of chairs and couches.

Draco and Neville were sprawled out on a couch, laughing their butts off. Luna occupied a comfortable looking recliner, a dreamy expression spread across her face. Two empty chairs were on the other side of the couch where Harry presumed Tracy and Hermione had been sitting. Glancing the other way, he saw Daphne sitting on the love seat he had been laying on, with small smile and eyes dancing with amusement.

Harry grinned back at her, before pulling out his wand and drying himself. He got off the floor before flopping down next to her.

"So you got me here, what's the occasion?"

"We can't have a party for no reason?!," Tracy asked while giving him an are-you-crazy? look.

"Of course we can!", Harry replied, eliciting laughs from everyone else.

Everyone grabbed a butterbeer and began telling funny stories. About later, the laughter finally died down, and everyone fell silent.

"Well, what do we do now?", Neville asked.

"I know! We should play a game I played with my cousins", Hermione answered, "It's called Truth or Dare. The rules are very simple. When it's your turn, you have to pick truth or dare, and the person asks you something or dares you to do something. You have to answer with the truth or do the dare unless you're willing to remove an article of clothing."

This idea sounded good to everyone, so they all said yes.

"Okay, since it was my idea, I'll go first. Neville, truth or dare?"

"Umm.. Truth?", he said very timidly. Hermione got an evil grin on her face.

"Who do you fancy?"

"Uhh...", Neville appeared very nervous before he looked like something occurred to him, and answered smugly, "Someone in this room."

The room erupted into laughter while Hermione looked put out.

"Nice answer, Neville", Draco said through his laughter.

"Okay my turn. Umm.. Draco!", Draco instantly sobered up at hearing his name, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!", he said bravely

"I dare you to... Drink as many butterbeers as you can!"

Draco gulped, before beginning to chug as many as he could. Once he hit 18, he began to sway, before falling off the couch unconscious.

Neville looked once at the Slytherin on the floor, before bursting out laughing. Everyone soon followed. The loud noise woke Draco who tried to return to the couch with as much dignity as he could muster, which made everyone laugh harder.

Once the laughing stopped, Draco looked around before his eyes stooped on Harry.

"Harry, truth or dare?!"

"I will continue the trend! Dare!"

Draco smirked evilly,"I dare you to remove your shirt!"

Harry mouth fell open, before he stood up, removed his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it over the back of the couch. It was everyone else's turn to feel gob-smacked.

Harry had broad shoulders and a trim waist, though he could still be described as lithe. His skin was a light gold from gardening for his aunt, and his muscles were very well-defined on his abs, chest and upper arms from Quidditch. A V could be seen going beneath the waist of his pants.

Harry looked at everyone once he sat down, and began laughing. All the girls had rosy cheeks, while the guys looked like they had been punched.

He glanced over at Daphne and saw something strange in her eyes as she gazed at his toned muscles. He has had a crush on her since they had first met, at the beginning of the term. She was truly beautiful; long, silky locks of brown hair, icey blue eyes, pale skin that looked as soft as a feather...

Draco ended his reverie by saying, "Merlin Harry! You look like a god!"

Harry ducked his head in embarrassment while everyone else started laughing. He looked up and searched for his victim.. Er, person.

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Umm... Dare, I guess."

"I dare you to sit on Draco's lap!"

Hermione was bright red as she walked over and delicately sat herself upon Draco's lap. At first everyone was somewhat shocked she actually did it, before they all bursted out laughing at Draco's and Hermione's red faces. Draco awkwardly let his arms hang by his sides, unsure of what to do with them.

"Okay.. Umm... Let's see, Luna! Truth or dare?", Hermione said, her face still pink.

"The Wrackspurts and I believe I should choose truth."

"Very well, which boy in this room do you think is hottest?", Hermione asked with a smirk.

To everyone's surprise, Luna's cheeks became bright pink and she began mumbling.

"What was that Luna?", Daphne asked.

"Neville."

Wolf-whistles rang out around the room as Neville looked at Luna in an entirely new way. Once everyone quieted down, Luna proposed a new game for them to play.

"I saw a few 7th year Ravenclaws playing it one time. They called it 7 Minutes of Heaven. Basically, they would spin a bottle and whomever the two ends pointed to would go into a broom closet for 7 minutes."

As if to state it's agreement, the Room created a broom closet next to the fire place. Harry, Daphne, Neville, and Tracy all agreed eagerly, while Hermione and Draco looked aprehencive though eventually conceded. The others cheered before Harry grabbed one of the empty butterbeer bottles and laying it flat.

"So who spins first?"

"I'll do it, as the REAL Gryffindor here", Neville taunted, as he grasped the bottle. Looking at everyone in turn, he flicked his wrist and gave it a good spin.

Round and round it went, quickly slowing, before finally landing on... Draco? Everyone was silent before they all bursted out laughing.

"W-what? I'm sorry, Neville, but there is no way I'm going in that closet with you!", Draco yelled, while Neville's wide eyes and open mouth showed he shared the same sentiment.

Hermione came to the rescue, and said that if landed on a member of the same sex, you could choose to enter the closet or simply respin. Relief filled Neville's expression as he grabbed the bottle and swiftly spun it again.

Wolf-whistles and catcalls echoed through the room as the bottle landed on Luna. A feral grin spread across Luna's face as she stood and gentley grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him to the broom closet.

"Get some!", was Draco's final remark as the door closed.

Seven minutes later and everyone was still laughing at Neville's slightly fearful expression that came it view just before the door closed. Luna was the first to emerge, a satisfied smirk on her swollen lips, followed by a slightly dazed Neville with a dreamy expression on his face. Draco, Harry and Tracey all howled with laughter as Luna pushed Neville onto the couch before setting herself down upon his lap.

And the night continued on as such. Hermione and Draco took a turn, the result being Draco exiting while still fumbling with his belt and Hermione buttoning the top two buttons of her now wrinkled blouse. Tracey and Daphne even ended up going in together, though no one could figure out what happened as they returned appearing the exact same, albeit with slightly sinister smirks.

Harry watched on, still shirtless and with a butterbeer in hand as Daphne reached over and delicately spun the bottle. Harry began to drink from his bottle as time seemed to slow, the bottle spinning agonizingly slowly. It finally landed causing Harry to spray what was in his mouth all over the table.

"Oooh! Harry and Daphne sitting on a broom, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!", was Draco's crude, butterbeer induced song, sung to everyone else's laughter. Harry looked over to Daphne to see her with a Cheshire grin, as she stood and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the broom closet. Harry blushed beet red as she looked back to find him gazing at her gently swaying arse. Entering the closet, Harry turned and closed the door, listening to the fading laughter and catcalls.

He turned back to find himself pushed back against the door, Daphne's pale face very close to his own, her sweet breath tickling his lips, her eyes gazing into his own as her hands rested upon his chest.

"Hey there", he whispered, barely finding the will to speak.

"Hey there, yourself", her lips barely ghosting across his own as she spoke, leaving him yearning for something more substantial, "you know, I've been waiting to do this ever since I met you on the Express."

"Do what?", Harry questioned, hardly believing he was actually in this situation, and desperately hoping he wasn't dreaming.

"This.", was her whispered response before their lips met.

Fireworks went off in their minds as their lips gently worked against each other's. However, their gentle massaging quickly escalated to a passionate hunger. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his own circling her waste, one gently gliding up her back to rest on her neck. Her tongue darted out, grazing his lower lip, before it was granted entrance and they began to battle for domanace, tongues sliding over one another as they passionately dueled. In the end, hers won, and began mapping out the inside of his mouth ghosting across gums, teeth and cheeks, commiting it all to memory.

Eventually they began to realize breathing was indeed a nesessitty, and broke apart, chests heaving, smiles an inch apart.

"Wow", they said in unison. Chuckles escaped their lips before they gently met again one, two, three more times.

"A guy could get used to this, ya know."

Her eyes sparkled as she gently swatted his arm, before resting her forehead against his as they slid to the floor, Daphne somehow ending up straddling his lap.

"So does this mean..."

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter, you're mine now, and I'm never letting go."

"That works with me", he whispered before reclaiming her lips as the passion escalated, and clothing began to disappear.

And they both new that in just one night, everything and nothing had changed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! It's Wolfethorn here. This is my first fanfiction, and I would appreciate any constructive criticism you guys can provide concerning my writing, either through PM or reviews. I know this is just a oneshot, but I do have other stories I'm writing and would like to know if you guys think I'm good enough to consider posting them. **

**This is personally one of my favorite pairings, if not my all-time favorite. I really wish there were more good length, well-written stories with it. However, depending on your feed back, that might change. **

**Well, I hoped you liked it, and I'll see ya next time, metaphorically of course! :D**

**~ Messr. Wolfethorn signing off**


End file.
